The Mansion
by Trapped-in-your-asylum
Summary: The mansion is haunted, you say? The generation of miracles are sleeping there? Wait, they're asked to bring a single partner from their respective schools? ...And you say the mansion's Akashi's? That doesn't sound so safe. Really. Read with your own caution. Various pairings inside. AkaMido, AoKise, KagaKuro, MuraMuro, KasaKi, KuroMomo- Ratings and pairings may change
1. Chapter 1

Its summer and Akashi decided to invite the generation of miracles to his mansion. He allows them to invite a single friend from their team. Various pairings included. AkaMido. AoKise. KagaKuro. MuraMuro. KagaMuro. KuroMomo. KasaKi. MidoTaka. Pairings may change.

* * *

Chapter 1. The First Day

"So." Kagami growled, "We're all here."

They were sprawled in Akashi's mansion- sitting on the sofas. Kuroko was sipping the tea that had been served. Aomine was yawning- Momoi gushing at Kuroko and smiling at how cute Kuroko is when he's drinking tea. Kise was making a joke with Kasamatsu- resulting on him getting punched in the shin. Murasakibara was munching his newly bought snacks mechanically, and Himuro was playing with his phone. Midorima was quiet- a pink locket as his necklace, and Takao was laughing at Midorima. In short, they were all waiting.

"Why is the guy who invited us still not here?" Kagami expresses his annoyance, when suddenly Akashi appeared behind him, his palm pushing Kagami down his sofa as he tries to get up.

"Sorry for being late, everyone." Akashi said calmly. "It seems that everyone has gathered."

"Akashicchi is always late." Kise grumbled, low enough not to be heard. "Even though he'll kill us if the situation was reversed."

"What was that, Ryouta?"

"N-nothing, Akashicchi." Kise laughed sheepishly, "Right, senpai?"

Kasamatsu did not seem to care. So he simply ignored Kise.

Midorima opened his mouth, looking displeased, "So what's it, Akashi? Why bother invite us all here?"

Akashi smiled. "Shintarou- its been a time since we all have bonding time. I think its always good to hang around with comrades- past or present ones."

"If that's true," Murasakibara said between his munches, "Why doesn't Aka-chin bring his teammates too?"

"Because that would beat the purpose." Akashi said cryptically- the smile still on his lips.

"Is Akashi kun planning something?" Kuroko asks.

"Let's just see, Tetsuya. But I assure you that the trip would be worth your times."

Outside the weather just turned for the worse- and thunder was blaring, shocking all of them.

"Somehow, I got a bad feeling about this."

"Eh, what was that, Aominecchi?"

"Dai-chan is always saying those kind of things."

"My intuition is usually correct."

"My horoscope says that something unpredictable will happen today."

"So that's why you bother to take your grandmother's locket, Shin-chan."

"Everyone-" In an instance, everyone's attention was back to Akashi- even Kagami had grudgingly turned his head to listen. "We're staying here for three weeks. During which, I want you all to get along really really well."

Suddenly, Takao could see the true power Akashi holds. The generation of miracles actually looked miffed, but they all nod in unison. It was the order of their ex-captain, and they were respectful enough to obey it. Akashi Seiijuro was truly a marvel in this world.

"As you see- actually, this mansion had quite a history. One that could chill your bones when you hear it. Twenty years ago, a young woman committed suicide in this mansion- because she was rejected by her lover- resulting in her being depressed and vengeful towards all men. I want you guys to dispel the curse."

Akashi cleared his throat. "And that's the mission."

The reactions were ranging. Aomine and Kagami looked deathly pale- while Momoi took the opportunity to hug Kuroko- who was still sipping his tea, Himuro looks amused, Murasakibara kept munching his snacks, Kise laughed and asked Kasamatsu if he's afraid, and earned another punch atop his head while Midorima murmured something that unscientific wouldn't exist and Takao teasing him about it.

"But Akashi-kun," Kuroko started, "If the ghost really exist, won't it be bad?"

"What are you saying, Kuroko?" Midorima sniffed disdainfully, "Ghosts doesn't exist."

Kagami and Aomine immediately nodded in approval- they seem to eager to agree.

"Akashicchi, are you asking us to be ghost busters?"

"I wonder if ghosts are tasty." Murasakibara chimed in.

Himuro laughs, "I'll be surprised if they're tasty. By the way," He turned to look at Kagami-smirking a bit, "Taiga, are you still afraid of ghosts?"

"W-who says I am?" Kagami said- despite the fact that he's sweating bullets and looking real pale. "Ahomine's the one who's scared."

"What the hell did you say?" Aomine growled.

"So Aomine kun and Kagami kun are afraid of ghosts." Kuroko concluded.

"Aominecchi and Kagamicchi are such sissies." Kise said, earning a glare from both of them.

"So about the sleeping arrangement tonight..." Akashi started, "Let's decide it with lottery."

"EH?!" Kagami was surprised. "What if I get to sleep with that oaf Aomine?"

"Like one would want to sleep with you- Bakagami."

Akashi seem to not have heard their words, "Satsuki will have a separate room, of course."

That earned a surprised gasp from Momoi- she had hoped to be in the same room with Kuroko.

"B-but Akashi, what if the ghost come and get me?" Momoi tries to reason.

"Men are a lot more dangerous than ghosts, and the ghost don't attack women." Akashi said reasonably. "And you won't be sleeping alone."

"Who will I be sleeping with?" Please say Tetsu kun. Please.

"Tetsuya no. 2." Akashi replied. And the dog lying below the sofa gave a small- warf!

"I'm going to sleep with a dog?" Momoi asked, aghast.

But Akashi seem to have proceeded with the lottery. "The one who get the same number will share a room for three weeks."

* * *

"I'm 2. Who gets no. 2?" Kagami asked, wishing its not Aomine.

"Eh, I got 2, Taiga." Himuro answered, while Murasakibara pouts. "What did you get, Atsushi?" He asked, humoring the big purpled haired man.

"I got 1, Muro chin." He said.

"Thank god- I get you, Tatsuya. Anything that's not Aomine is good." Kagami said, he's been eager to catch up with Himuro and right now might be the right moment.

"Kuroko what did you get?" Kagami asked, peeking Kuroko's paper.

"4, Kagami kun."

"Aho-mine, what about you?"

"I got 1." Aomine answered, quite amused and relieved. He got the same room as Murasakibara- at least he got to be with a familar ex-teammate.

"Shin-chan, what did you get?" Takao asked, "I got 6."

Midorima gulped. "I got 5." Could it be, he's sharing with Kise? No way, that annoying guy would be a nuisance. He better confirm the fact before cursing his horoscope.

"Oi, Kise- what did you get?"

"Eh, 6- Midorimacchi. Senpai, what about you?"

Kasamatsu shrugged, "I got 4."

"So." Akashi announced. "I will be sharing a room with Shintarou. Daiki will be sharing a room with Atsushi. Himuro will be sharing a room with Kagami. Tetsuya with Kasamatsu. And Takao with Ryouta. Remember, exchanging rooms will not be allowed- so you will have to bear with it."

"Eh-?" Kise whines, "I was hoping I can be with Kurokocchi or Aominecchi or Kasamatsu senpai-"

"I'm fine with the arrangement." Kagami grins, "Right, Tatsuya?"

"Sure, Taiga." Himuro grins back.

"Well, Mine-chin isn't that bad, but Muro-chin or Aka-chin would be better." Murasakibara pouts.

"Oi, oi, Murasakibara. I just hope you don't snore in your sleep." Aomine retorts.

"Akashi's fine." Midorima said, relieved that it won't be Kise. Not to mention, late night shogi can be pleasant too.

"Of course, Shintarou." Akashi said. "And there is to be no objections to the lottery results."

"But why am I the only who sleeps with a dog?" Momoi asked, "The dog looks like Tetsu kun- but it would be better if I can sleep with the real Tetsu kun-"

"Go to your assigned rooms then," Akashi said, ignoring Momoi's plea, "We got the whole forest to explore tomorrow."

"Forest?" Kagami asked, appalled.

"Yes. There's a forest near the resort. We'll be testing your survival skills. Anyone got a problem with it?" Akashi's voice was chilly- and no one dared to raise and objection.

The sun had set already. And everyone heads in to their own rooms.

* * *

"So-" Kagami trailed to put his bag which contains all his stuffs on the bed- there were two single beds and the room was decent enough, looking at Himuro's naked body- he was accustomed to see him changing, but Himuro's body had become more developed since the last time he saw them. "What brought you here, Tatsuya?"

"Eh, Atsushi wanted me to come with him." Tatsuya laughs. "He's so cute sometimes."

"Murasakibara, cute?" Kagami gawked, he can't believe somebody associate the giant basketball player to the word cute. Hell- even Akashi- the scary captain was closer to the description of cute than the big man who munches snacks.

Himuro didn't find the notion ridiculous, instead he said, "Yeah, despite how he looks- he still needs someone to babysit him."

"Tatsuya- I know you always have the motherly instincts inside of you- but-" Kagami was about to protest, but Himuro was petting his head. "He was almost as cute as you used to be once, Taiga. Are you still afraid of ghosts?"

"I-I'm not." Kagami said- his face blushing. Damn, why did he have to remember about that shameful past of his?

"Still." Himuro sighed, sitting on the bed, "That captain named Akashi is truly strong isn't he, I don't mean physically, more like his mental strength is unbeatable."

"Yeah, he seems to be very content at giving orders." Kagami said, "Its just natural to him."

"Oh yeah," Himuro said, as if he just remembered something, "I forget to give Atsushi his toothbrush, he had given it for me to keep because his bag is full of snacks." However as he opened the door, he was met with the giant himself- already standing in front of the door, towering even the door itself.

"Ah, here you are, Atsushi, here's your toothbrush."

Murasakibara bowed a bit to enter the room- the door was shorter than him- before claiming,"I want to sleep here."

"Eh?"

"Aka-chin is unfair. He won't let me in his room, he said he's playing shogi with Mido-chin. So I come here to sleep with Muro-chin. Mine-chin snores when he sleeps. Its noisy." The big man shows a moue in his lips, tugging Himuro's sleeve.

"What are you, a big baby?" Kagami said- slightly annoyed, "Is he your mother or something?"

"No." Murasakibara said, hugging Himuro from the back. "He's mine. Kaga-chin should not monopolize him."

"Aren't you the one who's monopolizing him? I met him first anyway." Kagami felt his heart boils.

"Wait, Taiga. Don't misunderstand, Atsushi's just being Atsushi." Himuro said, calmly explaining to Atsushi that Akashi will be angry if he sleeps here and lends him his pair of headphones- saying that it will help him sleep regardless of whether or not Aomine snores.

After ten minutes of persuading, Atsushi finally nods grudgingly.

After he left the room, Himuro lets out a sigh. "See, he's just like a kid."

"You do sound like his mom." Kagami commented.

"I prefer the word brother." Himuro said- he looks a bit weary and sat at his bed, "Aren't you my little brother once?"

Kagami winces at the word 'once', grimacing, he hold Himuro's wrist. "I want to remain your brother. That's the truth."

"Even though I couldn't win at basketball?" There's a positively tragic look in Himuro's face, and Kagami hugs him.

"It doesn't matter. Winning or losing. We will still be brothers." Kagami said, he had wanted to say this to Himuro for a long time, and hell- he appreciated their brotherhood.

"If you say so, Taiga." Himuro smiled warmly, petting Kagami's head.

Maybe he's really suited to be a mother after all.

* * *

"Eh, Midorimacchi does that?" Kise was saying. This Takao guy was truly amusing.

"Yeah, Shin-chan once wore a dress. He said it was his lucky item." Takao said, laughing.

"Wow, I never thought he was that obsessed." Kise said, "You sure get along with Midorimacchi well, didn't you?"

"It wasn't always pleasant to be with him- but Shin chan was always so funny that I always want to laugh whenever I'm around him. He's such a tsundere."

"Yeah, back when we're still Teiko, he was already such a tsundere. Now that I think of it- there was a moment when he actually says this corny thing."

"What was it?"

"I can't remember, but I remember it was really corny- he was already obsessed with Oha-Asa too back then."

"Wah, his obsession runs deep."

And they spent the night gossiping about Midorima.

* * *

Aomine snores, while Murasakibara listens to his headphone, pouting.

* * *

Midorima lets out a sneeze. 'Damn that Takao, he must be gossiping about me with the other ass Kise.' Akashi was staring at his shogi for a while before looking at Midorima, before commenting, "You sneezed, Shintarou."

"I did." Midorima was frankly frustrated. Whatever he did, his moves were read beforehand by Akashi- who was taking pleasure in plummetting him. "So- Akashi, what were you planning?"

Akashi looked at him, smiling. "Do I always have to plan something?"

"Yes."

"Such faith in me, Shintarou."

"You're not going to answer my question."

"That would beat the purpose if I told you."

Midorima looked at him, "The room arrangement... did you cheat?" With Akashi's ability and his emperor's eye, their room arrangement was by far the most fishy. But that was just Midorima's suspicion.

"I won't call it cheating, Shintarou. I'm just using my own tactics. After all, you know I dislike sleeping in the same room with strangers. And I had the ability to choose, which would be a waste if I don't use it. Not to mention- you're the only one who plays shogi."

"Whatever you say, Akashi." Midorima puts his shogi piece on the board. "I must thank you from preventing me to share a room with Kise, though."

"You're always too harsh on Ryouta." Akashi smiled. "He's a talented basketball player."

"Talented or not, he pisses me off."

"Shintarou?"

"Yeah?"

"You're losing."

"I know."

* * *

Momoi sleeps soundly- he was hugging Tetsuya no.2, who was mildly suffocating under her chest. She was dreaming about Kuroko.

* * *

Kasamatsu sighs.

"Kasamatsu san."

"Whoa- since when are you here?"

"Since you came to this room."

"Oh- sorry. I was nearly shocked." Kasamatsu laughed. God, maybe the ghost was Kuroko himself.

"May I have the room by the window?"

"Sure." Kasamatsu was relieved, because the window is scary when there's ghosts lurking about.

"...Kasamatsu san?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"N-no, why?"

"I think I just saw one outside the window."


	2. Chapter 2

Kasamatsu takes a deep breath- if it was Kise saying that, he would already jump and hit him- but this was not Kise. So he needs to calm down. He resisted the urge to hit someone, because ghosts doesn't exists. He would repeat that again and again, because when a lie is told a thousand times, it's said to change to become the truth. He was about to open his mouth and try to calmly explain to the Seirin invisible player that no, ghosts doesn't possibly exist- and maybe he was just seeing things.

When suddenly from the back of his eyes he saw it- it was walking through the garden right in front of their house.

An invisible flicker, the ethereal glow of a phantasm shone outside.

"K-Kuroko, please tell me that I'm dreaming." He grappled- averting his eyes from the apparition.

"You are not dreaming." The invisible boy deadpanned.

"Gah." He nearly yelped, "W-Was that a woman ghost?"

"Its hard to see the gender from this distance."

"Let's pretend we don't see anything." Kasamatsu advised, he's the older of them- thus he gave the best advices. "They say- if we pretend we don't see anything, it won't come to bug us."

Kuroko casted him a gaze he could properly decipher to be only 10% condescending and nods.

Because his option was a good option.

Beautiful ignorant bliss is beautiful ignorant bliss.

* * *

"Waah-" Kise yawned like a cat, sipping his hot cocoa- which Midorima made. "I had a good sleep. The bed was so comfortable."

His sentiments weren't exactly shared by his senpai, who by morning had rings under his eyes. He took Kise's cocoa and sipped it and sigh, "It must be nice to be dumb..."

"What do you mean by that, senpai?" Kise asked, looking offended and pursing his lips.

"You're dumb and you can sleep soundly." Kasamatsu explained- as if it was a matter of course.

Aomine laughter rang from behind them, "That's so true, Kise!"

"What the hell, Aominecchi?" Kise said, "Don't you sleep well too yesterday?"

"Yeah, I did. If you don't keep showering my messages inbox by midnight." Aomine said.

"Wha-, I was just asking if you were already asleep." Kise's ears turned a shade red, and Aomine was a bit tempted to bite them and see him mewl. "What do you intend to do if I were awake, huh? Wake me up and we'll elope?"

"No- of course not." Kise said- face hot, "I was going to ask you to accompany me in our plan to frighten Midorimacchi, Takao and I made that plan! Imagine what Midorimacchi would look like if he saw a ghost."

"Ghosts doesn't exist, dumbass." Kasamatsu opened his mouth snappily. They all had no idea how he lack sleep thinking about the ghost last night.

"But senpai-" Kise was about to argue, when Akashi came out to the living room, his red hair disheveled and he yawned. Kise can't help but think their little captain is very cute- despite everything. That is- until he opened his lips and say something very creepy. Which happens often.

But apparently his first question was, "Where's Shintarou?" The question would have been normal if he had not said it in a very misleading way.

"Eh. I don't know where Midorimacchi had gone. He did help make me this cocoa this morning. Maybe he's opening the net for the newest Oha-Asa horoscope."

"Maybe he had been spirited away..." Kuroko's voice rang eeriely amidst them- half because they had failed to notice his presence and half because of his statement.

"Midorimacchi spirited away?!" Kise yelled. "Akashicchi, what should we do?"

Kagami's gruff voice came from behind- as he too, drinking a cup of coffee. Followed by Himuro who had looked surprised. And surprisingly Momoi, who was carrying Tetsuya no.2- she was giggling.

"Midorima is a kappa. Kappa doesn't get spirited away." He said.

And suddenly Takao was laughing. And when they turned back- the kappa was frowning.

Who would have thought that the first word that came from the alleged kappa would be a denial, "I'm not a kappa." Followed with him adjusting his glasses.

"Shin-chan a kappa! Bwahahhahahaha! That's genius, Kagami. It renewed my respect for you."

"And I just went to the forests this morning to find my lucky item." Midorima said, revealing a tomato.

"I never knew there's tomatoes in a forest." Aomine said.

"So what about we get going right now?" Akashi said.

"Wait." Himuro said, sensing that someone is conspicuously absent in their group. "Where's Atsushi."

Silence descended amidst them. "Aomine kun?" Kuroko asked, and everyone turned to look to the bluenette- the roommate- who was looking surprised.

"When I woke up during the night, he's not there." Aomine said, he had woke up when Kise had sent him a message. "I thought he's gone to visit one of your rooms. He was complaining that I snore too much."

"He did come to our room last night." Kagami said, remembering. "Tatsuya lent him his headphones."

"Did he went to your room, Akashi kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, but I told him I want to play shogi with Shintarou." Akashi said.

"Maybe he's sulking because the room arrangement." Himuro said thoughtfully- guilty thoughts brooding his mind. If only he had let him sleep in his room- this wouldn't have happened. What if something had happened to him?

"When Muk-kun sulks, its hard to predict his actions." Momoi said.

"There's a third possibility. Maybe Murasakibara kun had been spirited away." Kuroko said. "And we saw a ghost last night."

"A ghost? Kuroko?" Kagami laughs boisterously. Even though he's shivering in the inside.

"What kind of a ghost?" Himuro asked.

"Its more like a distant phantasm, we could not see it clearly." Kuroko said. Kasamatsu nodding.

Kise was laughing, because he saw Aomine had gone pale. And his grip on the sofa was getting stronger- he was clutching it desperately. His eyes gazing downwards. So he touched Aomine's hand, almost imperceptibly and show Aomine an impish grin, "I'll protect Aominecchi from the ghost."

"Who the hell needs protection?" Aomine said, sulkily, yet he did not release the hand.

"I'm thinking Atsushi had went to the forest before us." Akashi said, looking as concerned as Akashi could be. "Or, maybe someone lured Atsushi away, with snacks."

"Who would want to do that?" Kagami asked, even though he finds it slightly better than the existence of a spirit which appears in the middle of the night.

"Either way, we should go find him." Himuro said, looking truly worried.

"Hah- I'm sure he'll be back by lunchtime- Murasakibara's stomach won't hold on for that long." Aomine drawled, now regaining his composure.

"But it's still odd, Murasakibara kun disappearing like that.." Kuroko said, frowning a bit. "Akashi kun, we should go and search him in the forest."

Akashi nods. "We'll be going in groups again. This time, I will be with Satsuki. Daiki with Ryouta. Himuro with Tetsuya. Takao with Shintarou. Kasamatsu with Kagami." Akashi said, "Our mission is to find Atsushi." He gave them each a mobile phone for them to contact him- a new mobile with a GPS function.

"That guy sure is loaded." Kagami whispered to Kuroko, who remained silent.

* * *

When they reached the forest entrance, they could see that the forest are divided to five pathways- each of them leading to places yet to be investigated even by geographers. Akashi did gave them the basic kits for survival and jackets and tents and food, which Kagami thinks was highly suspicious. It was almost as if it was already planned. But he immediately brushes off the suspicion when he saw Kuroko flimsily trying to wear the jacket. It was a bit too big for him that it looked really cute.

"Geez." He murmured, helping Kuroko to adjust his clothes. "That's not how you do it."

"Thanks, Kagami kun. You are a perfect candidate for a housewife." Kuroko said.

"What the hell was that for?" Kagami said, blushing a bit, and to his annoyance, Himuro was laughing, saying, "You two really gets along, don't you?"

It gave him a bit of a guilty conscience when he thought about the currently missing Murasakibara, he and Tatsuya had seemed really close.

Kuroko looked at Himuro for a moment before saying, "Don't worry, nothing would happen to Murasakibara kun. He's quite strong."

But that doesn't really help because Kuroko added, "But the only thing I'm worried about is whether Murasakibara kun's stomach can handle it."

Himuro nods in sympathy. "That's also what I'm worried about."

Kasamatsu appears from behind them, "So, I'm going with you- Kagami?" Kagami gulped a bit- Kaijou's captain was quite hot-tempered from the way he kept abusing Kise, even though Kise thoroughly deserved it, and Kagami merely nods.

"Eh- sure, senpai." Kagami had heard that Kasamatsu doesn't tolerate those younger kids who doesn't call him senpai. His personality reminds him a bit of their own captain- Hyuuga senpai. Wait, does that make Kise Kiyoshi senpai?

Looking at Kise who looks so happy at having been paired with Aomine, Kagami surely can see the similarity.

* * *

Kise never knew he would be given this good luck when they had started the trip- but for once, the goddess of fortune- taking the form of Akashi had rendered him a blessing. He's one group with Aominecchi, nothing could make him happier. Aomine was munching the biscuits Akashi had given them, and only then did Kise notice that their food ration is steadily depleting,

"Aominecchi, hey." Kise said, "Don't go eating our food supplies."

Aomine turned to him with a pissed expression, "What- I'm hungry."

"But you've eaten five bowls of rice this morning. Even Kagami only ate three." Kise said, slightly flabbergasted that Aomine could be so hungry.

"Fine." Aomine sniffed. "The trip is still long, anyway."

"But I'm so happy I got to spend so much time with Aominecchi." Kise said, holding the red Aominecchi by his hand, as he leads them deeper to the forest.

"Kise-" Aomine quips, when they had gone a meter deep to the forest.

"Hm?"

"I want to eat you."

Aomine grins when he saw the other's ear turning red. "Your ear look delicious."

The next minute he was silent because Kise gave him a bite on his ear. Aomine never knew that Kise was the predator in their relationship.

* * *

"So-Shin chan." Takao was saying, grinning as he follows behind Midorima's tall figure, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to find Murasakibara." Midorima answered, even he had no idea why they had to go to such lengths to find a missing kid.

"Oh, Murasakibara's our princess. And we're the princes. Hm, who'll be the wizard? Your captain- Akashi- could be the wizard. He looks villainy cool." Takao said, "But I think you can be the princess too, Shin-chan. Cause I would happily be your prince."

"Shut up and walk, Takao." Midorima said, he was pissed and blushing.

* * *

"Mou, Akashi kun." Satsuki was saying, "I wonder if Muk-kun really is in the forest."

"Where else would he be? He's not in the mansion." Akashi reasoned. Murasakibara disappearing was no part of the plan.

"By the way, is the ghost story really true?" Satsuki finds herself really curious about the story.

"Only partly. I haven't tell them the full story." Akashi said, smiling.


End file.
